ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Knight
Nick Knight OBE (born 1958) is a British fashion photographer, documentary photographer, and web publisher—as director of SHOWstudio.com. They began working together in the fall of 2009 and are still collaborating in 2011. Fall 2009 — Monster Ball: backdrops & interludes : Main article: The Monster Ball Tour After the cancellation of the Fame Kills Tour, Gaga needed to put together a new tour in a short amount of time. In order to do it, she called Nick Knight for help. :"I just called Nick. We were struggling to put the tour together so quickly and we wanted to do something very video driven and very interactive and I thought if I am going to do a video based show I need someone who can create videos and visuals who is really a genius. So I just called Nick and said “I’m in trouble. I need to phone God to help me get all this done in time. So naturally I called God, I called Nick Knight.” He started laughing. He just said, “oh thank you very much that’s very nice of you.” In that incredibly polite way he has. I said I wanted him to really push me, to go beyond my limits in terms of what I had done so far. In terms of marrying performance art, music and fashion and visuals. So naturally he wanted me to puke on myself and eat a bovine heart and do all sorts of other things." The SHOWstudio team along with the Haus of Gaga created together the interludes and backdrops that would be used on the Theater and Arena version of the tour. Dec 6, 2009 — i-D : This photo shoot was featured in the editorial and on the cover of i-D #308 (Pre-Fall, 2010). Normal NickKnight-1.jpg|1 TR-NIKN-000565.jpg|2 Nick_Knight_ID-M_1.jpeg Nick_Knight_ID-M_10.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_2.png Nick Knight ID-M 3.jpg NK4.jpg NK3.jpg *Camera — P65+ *Camera manufacturer — Phase One *Hair stylist — Sam McKnight (Premier) *Makeup artist —Val Garland (Streeters) *Nails — Marian Newman (Streeters for MarianNewmanNails) *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Styling assistance — Anna Trevelyan # Sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier (Mod. 56-8171), jacket by (Unknown designer) # Body suit by Haus of Gaga (2009), mask by Yoshiko Creation Paris, pants by Maison Martin Margiela (Fall/Winter 2009 RTW), shoes by Yves Saint Laurent ("Imperiale") Behind the scenes I-D.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_4.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_5.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_6.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_7.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_8.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_9.jpg 4163802919 ddd8eb02a4.jpg 4164562046 44da7a852a.jpg 4164561838 32d9102fe8.jpg 4164561710 c70e96fa4e.jpg 4163802789 1fe6d525fb.jpg 4163802719 804a66a406.jpg Jun 25, 2010 — Vogue Hommes Japan : This photo shoot was featured in the editorial and on the cover of Vogue Hommes Japan volume 5 (2010). JC_28929.jpg|3 JC_28129.jpg Jo Calderone 01.jpg Jo Calderone 05.jpg 21.jpg JC_281829.jpg|3 Jo Calderone 02.jpg Jo Calderone 03.jpg Jo Calderone 04.jpg|4 JC_281129.jpg JC_281229.jpg JC_281329.jpg|4 Jo Calderone 12.jpg JC_28729.jpg|8 Jo Calderone 06.jpg|1 JC_281629.jpg|1 JC_28529.jpg|5 JC_28629.jpg|6 JC_28429.jpg|7 JC_281429.jpg|2 JC_28329.jpg JC_28229.jpg *Model — Jo Calderone *Digital capture — Joe Colley (Passeridae) *Digital post — Epilogue Imaging *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Hair stylist — Sam McKnight (Premier) *Makeup artist — Val Garland (Streeters) *Prop stylist — Andrea Cellerino (The Magnet Agency) *Styling assistants — Brandon Maxwell, Anna Trevelyan, Tom Eerebout, Julia Dakin *Nails — Marian Newman (Streeters for MarianNewmanNails) #Jacket by Givenchy by Riccardo Tisci, t-shirt by Uniqlo, pants by Gucci #Leather coat and pants by Emporio Armani (Unknown collection) #Jacket, shirt, pants by Dior Homme (Unknown collection) #Shirt by Dior Homme (Unknown collection) #T-shirt by Uniqlo, pants by Gucci (Unknown collection) #T-shirt by Uniqlo, pants by Giorgio Armani (Unknown collection) #Jacket by Givenchy by Riccardo Tisci, t-shirt by Uniqlo, pants by Giorgio Armani #T-shirt by Uniqlo Behind the scenes JC-BehindTheScenes01.jpg JC-BehindTheScenes02.jpg Feb 16, 2010 — BRIT Awards The sculpture was captured and rendered by Kev Stenning at Rapido3D. Burst TV London did some 3D work using the scanned data and CNC machined out of polystyrene. These two companies worked under the supervision of Nick Knight GagaSculpture.jpg|BRIT Awards statue gaga_statue-BRITS.jpg gaga_statue-BRITS-2.jpg gaga_statue-BRITS-3.jpg Apr 26, 2010 — Vanity Fair : This photo shoot was featured in the editorial and on the cover of Vanity Fair #601 (2010). Vanity Fair 04.jpg|1 Vanity Fair 06.jpg Vanity Fair 08.jpg Vanity Fair 09.jpg Vanity Fair 05.jpg GAGAVAN2.jpg GAGAVAN1.jpg|2 Vanity Fair 10.jpg VanityFair-NickKnight-Outtake-01.jpg GAGAVAN6.jpg|3 Vanity Fair 02.jpg VanityFair-NickKnight-01.jpg|4 GAGAVAN3.jpg Vanity Fair 03.jpg|5 *Camera — P65+ *Camera manufacturer — Phase One *Creative direction — David Harris (Vanity Fair) *Photographic assistance — Adam Goodison, Iain Anderson, Charles Grauche *Features editor — Jane Sarkin *Digital capture — Joe Colley (Passeridae) *Production —Kathryn MacLeod, Jennifer Watko and Kori Shadrick *Executive production — Victoria Brynner and Gino Sullivan *NK Image production — Charlotte Wheeler *Production assistance — Grant Elam, Joseph Soutullo and David Sonneborn *Styling — Jessica Diehl (Vanity Fair) *Fashion assistance — Sam Broekema (Vanity Fair) *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Seamstress — Ulker *Hair stylist — Sam McKnight (Premier) *Hair coloring — Jonathan Gale (Jed Root) *Hair assistance — Koji Ichikawa *Makeup —Val Garland (Streeters) *Nails — Deborah Lippmann #Necklace by Fred Leighton #Dress, corset and shoes by Armani Privé #Dress by Alexander McQueen (custom), crown by Angels Fancy Dress #Bodysuit by SOMARTA, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana ("Night Makers"), rings by Fred Leighton (right hand), Sevan Bicakci (left hand, ring finger), and VBH (left hand, middle finger) #Dress by Givenchy (Spring/Summer 2010 Haute Couture), crown by Angels Fancy Dress Behind the scenes vanity fair 10.jpg the-fame-org-0115.jpg the-fame-org-0092.jpg vanity fair 13.jpg Vanity_Fair_07.jpg vanity fair 01.jpg vanity fair 09.jpg Gaga-vanity-fair.jpg vanity fair 11.jpg vanity fair 02.jpg vanity fair 03.jpg vanity fair 15.jpg vanity fair 14.jpg the-fame-org-0029.jpg vanity fair 04.jpg vanity fair 05.jpg vanity fair 06.jpg vanity fair 07.jpg vanity fair 08.jpg vanity fair 16.jpg vanity fair 12.jpg Oct 26, 2010 — M∙A∙C Viva Glam 2011 campaign Viva Glam 2011.jpg *Camera — P65+ *Camera manufacturer — Phase One *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Makeup —Val Garland (Streeters) *Set designer — Mary Howard # Jewels by Rodrigo Otazu Dec 14, 2010 —'' Born This Way'' album shoot :For SHOWstudio Smoke & Mirrors 'Born This Way' Remix, see this page. For the music video shot by Nick Knight, see this page. Nick Knight 101214-1844.jpg|1 NickKnight-Outtakes-BTW-1.jpg Nick Knight 101214-1916.jpg StuckOnFuckinYou-ArtworkClean.jpg|2 Nick Knight 101214-1930.jpg NickKnight-AmenFashion.jpg|3 NickKnight-BTW(2).jpg|E Nick Knight 101214-2149.jpg Nick Knight 101214-2210.jpg|4 Nick Knight 101214-2215.jpg Nick_Knight-AlbumCover-Clean.jpg NickKnight-BTW-3.jpg|5 Nick Knight 101214-2251.jpg Nick Knight 101214-2331.jpg Nick Knight 101214-2345.jpg s640x480.jpg|H 19786.jpg Nick Knight 101215-0040.jpg|6 Nick Knight 101215-0101.jpg NickKnight-BTW-Outtakes-2.jpg Nick Knight 101215-0152.jpg Nick Knight 101215-0155.jpg Nick Knight 101215-0207.jpg|7 Nick Knight 101215-0215.jpg *Camera — P65+ *Camera Manufacturer — Phase One *Camera assistant — Nelson Oliver *Photographic assistance — Zoe Hitchen, Laura Falconer, James Robotham, Roo Kendall *Digital operator — Joe Colley (Passeridae) *Production — Gainsbury and Whiting *Producer — Dee Patel *Production manager — Kat Davey *Runners — Alex Short, Becky Scott, Julia Monsell, Alexandra Granville *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Styling assistance — Anna Trevelyan, Brandon Maxwell, Tom Erebout, Sophie Ruthensteiner, Julia Dakin *Hair & Wigs — Frederic Aspiras *Hair stylist — Sam McKnight (Premier) *Hair assistance — Koji Ichikawa *Make-up artist — Val Garland (Streeters) *Make-up assistance — Laura Dominique *Nails — Marian Newman (Streeters) *Horns — Millennium FX #Bra by Kiki de Montparnasse, leather shorts by Beyond Retro #Vest by Haus of Gaga & Tom Tom #Leather Jacket by (unknown designer), Vintage Stone Washed Denim Shorts by Beyond Retro #Mirror Hat & Dress by Daniela Karlinger, Gloves by (unknown designer), Sphere Revolver by Nasir Mazhar, #Molded Leather Dress & Alien Shoes by Mugler #Top by Agent Provocateur, Vintage Stone Washed Denim Jeans by Beyond Retro #Bra & Underwear by Kiki de Montparnasse #Bodysuit by SOMARTA, glasses by (unknown designer) #Slime Outfit by Bart Hess, Perspex Hat by Charlie le Mindu, Heels by Alexander McQueen Sep 13, 2011 — Fuck Fashion interlude The Fuck Fashion interlude is a film directed by Nick Knight in 2011 that was used as an interlude for the iHeartRadio Music Festival, KISS-FM Jingle Ball, and the Z100 Jingle Ball. During these performance, the track "Government Hooker" was used as the music for the film. It was filmed on September 13, 2011. Government Hooker interlude.png 432026_288763467856813_149288748470953_752015_766487975_n.jpg *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Hair — Frederic Aspiras #Outfit by John Galliano (Spring 2007), hat by Stephen Jones for John Galliano (Spring 2007), shoes by Pleaser, earrings by Kenneth Jay Lane #Unknown designer References *Nicola Fomrichetti's Blog: Nick Knight creates Lady Gaga statue for Lady Gaga's 2010 BRIT Awards performance *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: All Interludes for the Arena Version of the Monster Ball Tour are directed by Nick Knight Links *Official website *His profile on SHOWstudio Category:Photographers Category:Directors Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:The Fame Monster (Photoshoots)